Angela (Earth-311)
| EditorialNames = Witch Hunter Angela | Aliases = Angela of the Holy Order, Dealmaker, Faustian Queen, Good Sister Angela, Queen Faustia, The Queen of All Dealmakers, Queen of Faerie | Identity = | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-311 | BaseOfOperations = Elysium, Earth-616; formerly Realm of Faerie, King James' England, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly WhiteCategory:White Eyes) | Hair = White | Hair2 = with red streaks (formerly RedCategory:Red Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Queen of Elysium; formerly Witch Hunter, Faerie Queen | Education = | Origin = Human Witch Hunter turned Faustian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marguerite Bennett; Kieron Gillen; Stephanie Hans; Marguerite Sauvage | First = 1602 Witch Hunter Angela Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Sister Angela was a member of the Holy Order and worked as a Witch Hunter, killing Witchbreed to protect the inhabitants of King James' England in the name of the All-Mighty God Emperor Doom. Secret Wars After drastically diminishing the population of Witchbreed, Angela and her partner Lady Serah Anchorton decided to hunt Faustians, people who made deals with Demons. Before that, however, they went to the Mermaid Tavern to drink with some friends of theirs and kill Captain James Barnes of the Clan Buchanan, who they believed was a Witchbreed. After Angela cut Barnes in half, he reanimated the two halves of his body as hideous creatures, revealing himself to actually be a Faustian. As Lady Serah killed the upper half, Angela killed the bottom one. With its dying breath, the creature summoned its "maker": the Enchantress of the Faerie. Angela tried to hit her but could do her no harm. The Enchantress then menaced to kill Serah before Angela could kill three more of her Faustians and vanished in the air, leaving an worried Angela behind. Some time later, Angela and Serah departed from London and found a troupe of players called the Gardiner's Men being attacked by beasts in the woods. They aided them in killing the creatures and traveled with them to a pagan village in the outskirts of York, where a marriage for the town beauty Anne Weying and the young printer's apprentice Edwin Brocc was going to happen. As the festival proceeded, Angela realized young Edwin had enchanted his bride to marry him when she spotted him giving her a potion to drink. Discovered, Edwin panicked and became a venomous monster. Angela and her companions engaged him in battle and subdued him, with Angela decapitating him soon afterwards. While leaving the town, Serah told Angela she wasn't afraid of her fate as long as Angela was with her. Angela and Serah headed to Castle Caldecote, in Cumberland, as it was the whereabouts of the third Faustian: Anna Maria, the natural daughter of a bishop who was kept safe by Master Coulson in one of the castle's room, as instructed by her father. In the last new moon, she managed to escape the castle and returned somewhat different, which led Coulson to chain her to her bed. Seeing the girl was not mad as Coulson said she was, Serah demanded her to be freed and told Angela to keep an eye on her. As the days passed, Sera tried to find a way to defeat the Enchantress while Angela kept Anna Maria safe. One night, Angela heard strange noises coming from Anna Maria's room and went there to check if everything was right. She found the girl crying, frightened by the Enchantress' voice inside her head. The girl asked Angela to tell her a story to calm her down, and so she did. But that was in vain as the Enchantress took control of the girl's body and attacked Angela. The girl managed to regain consciousness though, and in an attempt to be free again, used Angela's weapon to kill herself. Serah showed up and was able to revive the girl, who was a Faustian no more. As Anna Maria didn't die, Serah thought she was safe from the Enchantress' wrath, but she was wrong as the Faerie rose from the blood of her lost Faustian and took Serah's life, fulfilling her menace. With the sun setting, Angela burned her lover's body to ashes, recovering her skull and singing to it afterwards. Suddenly, to Angela's surprise, the skull became animated and started to talk with her. Angela was led by Serah, who managed to cheat death using the same arms as the Enchantress, to the Realm of the Faerie in order to destroy the Faerie Queen. Once in the Realm of the Faerie, Angela was tempted by the Enchantress with illusions of what a better life for her would be. However, Serah helped Angela snap out of it and she confronted the Enchantress. Angela managed to overcome and kill the Enchantress, being cursed with her power in the process. As the Faustian Queen, Angela resurrected Serah and sent her back to the mortal world for fearing her newfound powers would eventually corrupt her. Using the blood of the Faustian Kit Marlowe, Serah wrote an enchanted play to immortalize her lover, hoping that some version of herself could save Angela one day. Post-Secret Wars After the destruction of Battleworld and the rebirth of the Multiverse, the enchanted play ended up in Earth-616, allowing the Faustian Queen to surface there. As the inhabitants of this world preferred to punish instead of dealing, the Faustian Queen started to punish the wicked until someone made a deal with her. She was eventually confronted by the Angela and Sera of this world, as well as their companions Thor, Leah, and Thori. After overpowering the group, Faustia was asked by Leah to give them seven years in return of being released from her curse and reunited with Serah. Faustia accepted the deal and thus gave them seven years to live. By the end of these seven years, Faustia brought the group back to the present and confronted Leah, wanting her to fulfill her part of the bargain. Faustia was then taken by Leah to Elysium, a sundered part of Hel inhabited by the dead Angels of Heven, where Faustia became their queen and was reunited with her beloved Lady Serah. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Enchantress. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Angela of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Comic Awareness Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Christian Characters